El Credo del Samurai
by SenseiAgot
Summary: La Visión de algunos de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin con respecto a el poema que resume la filosofia de los grandes guerreros samurais. NUEVOS! Shishio y Soujiro, proximamente: Anji y Enishi
1. El Credo del Samurai Index

EL CREDO DEL SAMURAI

_________________________________________________________________________

Anónimo S.XVII

No tengo padres,

hago del cielo y la tierra mis padres

No tengo poder divino,

hago del honor mi fuerza

No tengo recursos,

hago de mí humildad mí apoyo

No tengo el don de la magia,

hago de mí fortaleza de ánimo mí poder mágico

No tengo vida ni muerte,

hago del eterno mí vida y mí muerte

No tengo cuerpo,

hago del valor mí cuerpo

No tengo ojos,

hago del resplandor del rayo mis ojos

No tengo orejas,

hago del buen sentido mis orejas

No tengo miembros,

hago de la vivacidad mis miembros

No tengo proyecto,

hago de la oportunidad mí designio

No soy un prodigio,

hago del respeto al Dharma mí milagro

No tengo principios,

hago de la adaptabilidad a todas las cosas mis principios

No tengo amigo,

hago del espíritu mí amigo

No tengo enemigo

hago de la distracción mí enemigo

No tengo armadura,

hago de la benevolencia y la rectitud mí armadura

No tengo fortaleza,

hago de la sabiduría inmutable del espíritu mí fortaleza

No tengo espada,

hago del silencio del espíritu mí espada

Luego de leer el poema anterior que data de pleno periodo del Shogunato Tokugawa, les presento este fic, que más que un fic es la interpretación dada a este poema por algunos de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin de acuerdo a su forma de ser y su filosofía. Si alguien desea que continúe haciendo mas visiones escriban un mail expresando la de quien quiere que haga. 

**By Sensei Agot Scorpion**

Lista de Episodios:

· La Visión de Himura Kenshin

· La Visión de Hiko Seijuro

· La Visión de Hajime Saito

· La Vision de Aoshi Shinomori 

· La Vision de Shishio Makoto 

· La Vision de Soujiro Seta 

· La Vision de Anji Yuukyuzan (New)*

· La Vision de Yukishiro Enishi (New)*

* Debido a la aparición de peticiones para la continuación de estas personales visiones de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin decidi crear estas nuevas visiones que espero sean del agrado de quienes las lean, dos de ellas van dedicadas a alguien.


	2. La Visión de Himura Kenshin

EL CREDO DEL SAMURAI

_____________________________________________________________________________________

La Visión de Kenshin Himura 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

No tengo padres,

Murieron, haciéndome sufrir mucho, 

pero supe levantarme

 con la ayuda de un gran hombre

No tengo poder divino,

hago del deseo de vivir y mis amigos

mi poder

No tengo recursos,

pero si grandes amigos

No tengo el don de la magia,

La única magia que conozco

Es la amistad

No tengo vida ni muerte,

Que quiere decir eso?

Debo vivir, vivir para ayudar.

No tengo cuerpo,

Siento que hace mucho lo perdí, o que perdí una parte muy importante.

No tengo ojos,

La única visión que necesito es la del corazón

No tengo orejas,

hago del buen sentido mis orejas

Creo firmemente en eso.

No tengo miembros.

Que se supone que quiere decir eso?

Oroo!

No tengo proyecto,

mas que seguir protegiendo al débil

No soy un prodigio,

solo soy el resultado de mi esfuerzo 

por mejorar

No tengo principios,

hago de la adaptabilidad a todas las cosas mis principios

después de todo la humanidad dirá luego quien tiene la razón

No tengo amigos

tengo grandes amigos

No tengo enemigos

a los cuales vencer, excepto tal vez a mí mismo. 

No tengo armadura,

no necesito una, solo necesito creer en mi mismo

No tengo fortaleza,

hago de la esperanza mi fortaleza

No tengo una espada para matar,

llevo en mi mano esta 

que solo sirve para proteger y ayudar

Mi nombre es Himura Kenshin, antes conocido como Hitokiri Batousai, no me enorgullezco de las cosas que hice en el pasado, ahora busco la expiación de mis pecados ayudando al inocente y al débil. Mi espada, la espada del Hiten Mitsurugi tiene ese único propósito. Para defender a Kaoru-dono, Yahiko-chan, Sanosuke-san y todo el que lo necesite. 


	3. La Visión de Hiko Seijurôu

EL CREDO DEL SAMURAI

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

La Visión de Hiko Seijuro

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

No tengo padres,****

hago del cielo y la tierra mis padres

ya que son lo único que me queda

que puedo llamar familia.****

****

No tengo poder divino,****

mi poder se basa únicamente

en mis capacidades humanas.****

****

No tengo recursos,****

Mi único recurso es el legado de mi estilo.****

****

No tengo el don de la magia,****

hago de mí fortaleza de ánimo  y mi orgullo

mí poder mágico

No tengo vida ni muerte,****

Ya que dudo que alguien pueda matarme****

****

Tengo un cuerpo, el cual no es mas que

un simple cascaron que encierra el espíritu****

Tengo ojos, pero mi corazón ve mejor que ellos 

**** ****

No tengo orejas,****

oír no es escuchar, por eso hago del 

buen sentido mis orejas. Aunque no puedo oír 

las palabras de aquellos que van a morir.****

****

No tengo miembros?

Que rayos?

No tengo proyecto,****

solo espero poder tomar buen sake un día mas****

****

No soy un prodigio?

Por supuesto que lo soy!****

****

No tengo principios,****

hago de la adaptabilidad a todas las cosas mis principios,

los principios son subjetivos solo hay que seguir los ideales

siempre y cuando con ello no se afecte a nadie mas.****

****

No tengo amigos,

solo un estúpido pupilo, mi único amigo verdadero

es un buen sake.

No tengo enemigos

desde hace largo tiempo, mi único enemigo es el tiempo****

****

No tengo armadura,****

hago de la benevolencia, la rectitud, y el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu mí armadura****

****

No tengo fortaleza,****

hago de la sabiduría inmutable del espíritu 

y la vida mí fortaleza****

****

No tengo una espada asesina hace años, 

pero la espada es un arte asesino y eso no se puede olvidar.

Soy Hiko Seijuro, el decimotercer maestro del estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, creo firmemente en el poder de este estilo para salvaguardar a los débiles y salvar aunque sea a un alma. Mi orgullo y arrogancia me preceden y son parte de quien soy, por lo tanto me enorgullezco de ellos, soy poderoso que más puedo decir?


	4. La Visión de Saito Hajime

EL CREDO DEL SAMURAI

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

****

La Visión de Hayime Saito 

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

No tengo padres,

hago del cielo y la tierra mis padres,

un lobo no tiene mas padres que esos.

No tengo poder divino,

hago del honor mi fuerza, 

un honor incuestionable es lo que hace 

a un guerrero samurai lo que es.

No tengo recursos,

solo los que me brinda este

gobierno corrupto, al cual deseo limpiar.

No tengo el don de la magia,

hago de mí fortaleza de ánimo mí poder mágico,

no hay nada mas que agregar a eso.

No tengo vida ni muerte,

hago del eterno mí vida y mí muerte,

el Aku es el único que debe morir.

No tengo cuerpo,

hago del valor mí cuerpo y esta ninhotou

es una extensión del mismo.

No tengo ojos,

hago del resplandor del rayo mis ojos,

además nadie quiere ver mis ojos, con ellos

soy capaz de penetrar al mas duro corazón.

No tengo orejas,

hago del buen sentido mis orejas, 

además no escucho palabras necias

de quien va a morir.

No tengo miembros,

hago de la vivacidad mis miembros, hum?

No tengo proyecto,

Mi único proyecto es aprovechar

cualquier oportunidad para limpiar 

la suciedad de los políticos. Mi designio en la vida es ese.

No soy un prodigio,

hago del respeto al Dharma mí milagro

y del estilo Shinsen mi soporte. 

No tengo principios,

tengo mas que eso, y mi opinión es

imperturbable.

No tengo amigo,

hago del espíritu mí amigo,

ya que a todos los demás

ya los asesinaron.

No tengo enemigo

hago de la distracción y del Aku mi enemigo,

Himura es un rival no un enemigo.

No tengo armadura,

hago de la rectitud mí armadura, 

nadie es capaz de comprarme.

No tengo fortaleza?

Claro que la tengo y esta radica

En mi gran convicción.

No tengo espada,

si esta no es hecha en Japón, 

no hay nada como una ninhotou

Shinsengumi Hajime Saito, capitán de la tercera tropa. Mi filosofía se basa en mi máxima "Aku Soku Zan", algo así como aniquilar todo lo malo. Soy obstinado, malicioso y quizás algo sádico; pero Tokio (mi esposa) me acepta como soy, ademas no pienso cambiar nunca. La fuerza de mi Gatotsu es todo lo que necesito para sobrevivir, desde la policía sigo sirviendo con honor al código del grupo Shinsen, y aunque ahora tenga una familia, no me importa morir para cumplir con ese código.

****

****


	5. La Visión de Shinomori Aoshi

EL CREDO DEL SAMURAI

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**La Visión de Aoshi Shinomori**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

No tengo padres,

hago del cielo y la tierra mis padres, aunque para mi no esta

de más el tener a mi familia Oniwabanshu.

No tengo poder divino,

hago del honor mi fuerza; pues aunque mi honor

es cuestionado en mi condición de Ninja yo me defiendo

mi honor y mi fuerza hasta el final.

No tengo recursos,

mis únicos recursos son mi fortaleza de espíritu

y mi convicción.

No tengo el don de la magia,

hago mi magia con mi fuerte deseo de vencer.

No tengo vida ni muerte,

pues por delante solo veo un largo camino por recorrer.

Mi cuerpo es simplemente el deposito

de mi espíritu eterno.

Tengo ojos, aunque a veces no me percato

de lo que tengo delante de mi.

No tengo orejas,

hago del buen sentido mis orejas, eso desde que desperté de 

mi cruzada mortal la cual casi acaba con mi vida.

No tengo miembros,

pues los miembros más poderosos del Oniwabanshu dejaron este

mundo protegiendo mi vida.

No tengo proyecto,

y en estos momentos no se que le espera a mi vida

solo estoy seguro deque los dulces ojos de una chica esperan 

por el momento en que me decida.

No soy un prodigio,

pues no pude vencer a un hombre;

pero este hombre me devolvió mi vida y ese

es un prodigio en mi.

No tengo principios,

más que los de un nuevo respeto

por la vida del que carecía.

No tengo amigos,

Ya que quizás yo mismo los he alejado de mi

solo espero recuperar la confianza de algunos viejos amigos

y ser amigo del hombre que me devolvió al camino.

No tengo enemigo

mi único enemigo soy yo mismo y mis actos.

No tengo armadura,

y no creo necesitarla ante lo que me espere.

No tengo fortaleza,

tengo una gran fortaleza nacida de

mi aprendizaje y experiencia.

No tengo espada,

llevo dos kodachis para luchar y con ellas

tengo el control de mi vida.

**Me llaman el Okashira, Aoshi Shinomori. A mis 15 años me convertí en un ninja oniwabanshu a cargo del castillo de Edo, pero no pude luchar y me volvi un ser errante en busca de luchas donde mostrar mi poder y fortaleza. Luego enfrente a un hombre que se hizo mi obsesión y me llevo a la locura. Este hombre, Kenshin Himura, me saco del infierno y abrio mis ojos a la luz de la gracia y ahora lucho para vivir y hallar mi tan anhelada felicidad.******


	6. La Visión de Shishio Makoto

EL CREDO DEL SAMURAI

* * *

**La Visión de Shishio Makoto **

* * *

No tengo padres,

quien sabe de que habrán muerto, 

al menos en vida fueron mi alimento. 

No tengo poder divino,

mi poder es el de la fuerza de la naturaleza

la supervivencia del más apto.

No tengo recursos,

mi único recurso es mi deseo 

de imponer mi fuerza

No tengo un poder mágico,

tengo el poder de mis aliados quienes creen 

que el poder es la única ley de la vida.

No tengo vida ni muerte,

la muerte no existe para el guerrero, 

aun en el otro mundo seguiré luchando.

No tengo cuerpo,

fue quemado hace mucho tiempo,

de ello aprendí que quien confía será traicionado,

quien crea en algo será engañado 

y que solo existe una ley en este mundo

la ley del que tiene el poder para marcarla.

No tengo ojos,

o al menos no los tenia, pues ahora veo claramente

mi pasado y mi futuro. La verdad que aprendí

en mi lucha.

No tengo orejas,

hago del buen sentido mis orejas

¿Pero que es el buen sentido y quien lo decide?

Ese he de ser yo.

No se si tengo miembros, los únicos miembros que veo

son los que caen desmembrados 

los de los enemigos que ante mi caen.

No tengo proyecto,

hago de la oportunidad mí designio.

Mi oportunidad de imponerme sobre los débiles 

de ser el poder sobre todo poder.

No soy un prodigio,

el único prodigio en mi es el fuego del infierno 

el fuego que quema mi espíritu.

No tengo principios,

hago de la adaptabilidad a todas las cosas mis principios

Los principios son imposiciones que el fuerte no debe aceptar,

el fuerte dicta los principios y el principio que rige la vida es la fuerza.

No tengo amigos,

solo instrumentos que sirven a mi propósito

y una obra, un hijo, un asesino a mi imagen y semejanza.

No tengo enemigo

hago de la distracción mí enemigo

No tengo armadura,

estos vendajes son lo único que cubre mi calcinado cuerpo

este cuerpo que emana el calor del infierno y que busca venganza.

No tengo fortaleza, tengo una gran fortaleza

la fortaleza del poderoso, el líder, el ser superior, el asesino 

estoy separado de todo y todos, y mi destino es regir.

No tengo espada,

más que mi Mugenjin, la espada eterna que arde en flamas cuando la esgrimo

que se alimenta de la carne del débil que ante mi cae y caerá. 

**Soy Shishio Makoto, el Hitokiri de las sombras, engañado por mis aliados fui quemado hasta los huesos. Fui al infierno y volví, para imponer la ley del más fuerte, yo. He vuelto al infierno y si en la tierra la era se pone de parte de Batousai en el infierno al mismísimo Satanás combatiré pues no habrá quien frente a mi pueda tenerse en pie. Sucumbir ante mi es la solución, el poder es mi vida y matare a quien sea por alcanzarlo incluso a quien amo.**

**Dedicado a Diego Lavandero aka: Wagnar. Autor de fanfics y gran admirador de Shishio Makoto, donde quiera que andes viejo, esta va pa ti.**


	7. La Visión de Soujiro Seta

EL CREDO DEL SAMURAI

* * *

**La Visión de Seta Soujirou **

* * *

No tengo padres, 

mi madre murió al poco de yo nacer,

mi padre era un infeliz y sucumbió bajo la espada 

que me dio el señor Shishio 

No tengo poder divino, 

mi poder es el del más apto 

y mi velocidad es más que divina

No tengo recursos, 

solo la verdad que una noche de lluvia

comprendí, y bajo la cual viví

No tengo el don de la magia, 

solo el de la fuerza, y aun ahora

debo descubrir mi fuerza para seguir viviendo 

No tengo vida ni muerte, 

y no las temo pues las merezco

pero viviré con mis culpas y penas

Mi cuerpo es el de un niño

que ha arrebatado muchas vidas

No tengo ojos, 

me he dejado cegar por la verdad

la verdad que me dijeron

No tengo orejas, 

para escuchar el dolor ajeno

pero ahora empiezo a escucharlo una vez más. 

No entiendo lo de no tener 

miembros, yo tenia un corazón

y lo he silenciado por años 

No tengo proyecto, 

hoy vivo el día a día, buscando de cuando en cuando

una casa de té en las montañas donde aliviar mis penas

No soy un prodigio, 

pero así me dicen, el prodigio

la espada que cercena vidas a su paso.

No tengo principios, 

solo el principio de que el débil ha de caer 

para beneficio del fuerte

No tengo amigos, 

pero espero conseguirlos.

No tengo enemigos

a los que he matado han sido victimas

de un dolor que no les correspondía.

No tengo armadura, 

hago de la benevolencia y la rectitud mí armadura

Más benevolencia no he tenido con nadie, ni conmigo mismo

desde aquella noche de lluvia donde reía y lloraba 

No tengo fortaleza, 

de hecho me derrumbe ante un hombre 

con un corazón más fuerte que el mío

No tengo espada, 

más, aparte de las de mi mentor

conserve en mi corazón por diez años la wakizashi que

me salvo la vida una vez

**Me llamo Soujiro Seta, me llaman el "Tenken", espada divina que arrasa con vidas a su paso. Sonrío todo el tiempo pero mi dolor es inaguantable. Creí fervientemente que el mundo es de los fuertes y los débiles están destinados a ser el alimento del fuerte, en una ley de supervivencia cruda en la cual yo estaba en la cima. Sin pensar masacre y arruine vidas, siguiendo ese ideal y un hombre me venció en mi espíritu y corazón y se convirtió en un maestro más rudo que mi maestro y padre Shishio. Ahora vivo, o al menos trato buscando mi propia verdad no en las batallas sino viviendo.**


End file.
